Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) having advantages of low electricity consumption and high-speed power on-off response are versatile for different applications. Following the high-end cellular phone adopting LEDs as the back-lighting source, more and more electronic products intent to use LEDs. Since the electronic products require light, thin, short, and small, how to reduce the LEDs package space and cost is a key issue.
LEDs with transparent substrate can be classified as a face up type and a flip chip type. The LEDs mentioned above may be mounted with the substrate side down onto a submount via a solder bump or glue material to form a light-emitting apparatus. Besides, the submount further comprises at least one circuit layout electrically connected to the electrode of the LEDs via an electrical conducting structure, such as a metal wire. Such LEDs package has difficulty to satisfy the light, thin, short, and small requirements because so many kinds of package materials stack together. In sum, a reduced package size of the LEDs and simpler package process are needed.